


Changes

by HungryLibrary



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Older sisters worrying, Yang trying to set Weiss on fire with her mind, thankfully Blake interrupts, white rose doing fluffy stuff in the background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryLibrary/pseuds/HungryLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake sets aside her reading to help Yang come to terms with the White Rose development.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

It was a beautiful day on the grounds of Beacon.

The sun was shining, a breeze was tickling the wildflowers on the lawn- Altogether the perfect atmosphere for some nice quiet reading…

But while Blake was trying to read,  _Yang_ was doing her best to burn a hole through the side of Weiss’s head.

The heat of Yang’s gaze was palpable even in the cool spring air. After one more attempt to focus on the words before her, Blake gave up and lowered her book.

“You’re glaring.”

“No I’m not.” Grit out her partner from between clenched teeth. “I’m just watching. Observing them in a public place isn’t snooping, is it?”

“You’re observing her with a killing intent. I don’t think Ruby would be too happy whatever way you phrased it.”

“Huh!” Yang snorted, her narrowed eyes taking another step closer to the color red.

Laughter floated across the lawn. It was such a strange sound that Blake still didn’t quiet trust her ears (either set of them) when she heard it.

But her eyes only confirmed what she already knew. Ruby, setting cross-legged before Weiss on their picnic blanket, was watching in shocked adoration as the Schnee heiress actually  _laughed_ at whatever she’d said.

“They look cute.” Blake couldn’t help but point it out.

Yang’s knuckles gave an ominous creak in response.

“Seems like they’re having fun together, I don’t get why you’re so on edge about them.”

“Nrrrgh…”

The blonde nearly growled at that. 

More laughter, this time followed by Weiss throwing a handful of flowers and grass at Ruby in mock aggravation. Ruby caught some of the flowers and began fiddling with them.

A second later she had managed to fashion a loose crown of daises and draped it over Weiss’s snowy hair.

The heiress froze. Her cheeks took on a visibly pink tinge as Ruby flitted around her, adjusting the halo with such diligence that she didn’t notice Weiss’s blush until after she had pulled back.

Yang groaned in aggravation.

“Grab her hand…. Grab her hand, you useless Snow Queen. Come ooonnnnn…”

“You do know they can’t hear you, and those words would just have the opposite effect if they could?”

But Yang wasn’t listening to Blake.

Every fiber of her being was arrowed in on the scene playing out between her little sister and said little sister’s first girlfriend  _ever_.

Now Ruby was blushing too. Blushing and probably stuttering some mix of complements on how the flowers looked in Weiss’s hair, and apologies for putting them there in the first place.

Eventually Weiss couldn’t stand it anymore and reached over to silence Ruby with a hand to the blabbering girl’s mouth.

Yang snarled.

“Don’t tell my sister to shut up, you pale little-!”

The hand slipped from Ruby’s lips to her arm, then down to gently take one grass-stained hand.

“-better. But I’ve got my eye on you, Schnee. I’m  _always_ watching.”

Blake couldn’t stop herself from chuckling at the sight of usually bombastic Yang Xaio Long hunched over and sulking on the Beacon green.

“I thought that’s why Ruby forbid you from being within a hundred yards of them in the first place?”

“What they don’t know won’t hurt them… unless Weiss screws up. Then there might be some very contained and very _justified_  hurting on her part.”

It was useless to argue with the blonde when she was like this, so Blake took the only rational course of action and gave a shrug before going back to her book.

“Sister or not, Ruby would probably kill you if you ever tried that.”

“…I know.”

Blake glanced up at the suddenly tired tone of her partner’s voice.

“That’s what worries me about this whole… dating Weiss…  _thing._ ”

“Feeling a bit jealous?” Considering how affectionate and devoted Yang was to her sister, Blake wouldn’t be surprised.

But Yang shook her head.

“No. Not really, anyway. It’s good for her to spend time with other people. She should climb out of big sis’s shadow and start wowing the world on her own.”

“So then…?”

Yang huffed, absentmindedly tearing out a fist-full of lawn and started to systematically shred it.

“..It’s risky, you know? Ruby doesn’t skimp when she puts her heart into something. Why do you think she got so good that Ozpin let her come here two years early? Because she loved the idea of being a Huntress enough to shape her entire _life_  around it. No one could talk her out of it once she’d set her mind on it-”

“-And you’re worried she might do the same thing, only with Weiss.”

With a sigh Yang flopped backwards onto the grass.

“Pretty much, yeah.”

Blake watched her partner frown distantly at the clouds, eyes pinched with anxiety even though they had cooled to their usual amethyst.

She looked very young right then. Very young and very scared, just as she had when that one Deathstalker had nearly impaled Ruby…

And who had saved her little sister then?

Why, the very same girl who was grumbling half-heartedly as an elated Ruby taught her how to weave flowers together.

A smile twitched at the corners of Blake’s lips.

“Would that really be such a bad thing?”

“ _What._ ” Yang hissed, sitting up so fast she seemed to crick her neck.

“Blake, life isn’t like one of your wired ninja romance novels! It’s  _not good_  for real people to mold themselves _completely_  around someone else’s desires-!”

“Neither is being more comfortable with a weapon than with most of the people you know.”

Yang’s jaw fell open.

Blake took her silence as an opportunity to continue.

“I never knew Ruby before she came here, but I’ve seen her change a lot since we became a team. They’re good changes, Yang. She speaks her mind more, listens better, and has the confidence to go against us –her closest friends- when she really doesn’t agree with our opinion. Do you know who I think is responsible for most of this?”

There was a soft ‘click’ as Yang’s jaw re-hinged itself.

She clenched it for a moment, a stubborn gleam in her eyes, only for her gaze to flicker away as the unmistakable sound of happiness floated over them again.

This time both Weiss and Ruby were laughing.

Weiss’s first flower crown had apparently turned out too large and ended up slipping down over Ruby’s eyes like a blindfold. She made no motion to move it, though, preferring to try playing tuck-the-flower-behind-Weiss’s-ear with minimal success.

Instead of scolding her, Weiss had her head turned and hands up in mock defense- laughing as the flower and Ruby’s fingers tickled her neck and cheek.

Precisely one hundred yards away and safely hidden behind a circle of bushes, Yang watched the two girls fool around with an unreadable expression on her face.

“Yang?”

The blonde inhaled deeply, then let out a long breath that was very careful not to become a sigh.

Her shoulders relaxed, her fists went slack, and the half-smile she shot Blake was calm if not entirely happy.

“…I get it. Weiss can be good for her in ways I… haven’t been able to be. Because of her, Ruby’s happier than ever before- and that’s what matters most.”

Blake squirmed a bit at the sad undercurrent to Yang’s words, but her partner went on before she could offer any sort reassurance.

“Don’t worry, Blakey.” Yang grin became a bit more natural as she spoke. “As long as the changes to my sis are one’s that help her, I’ll be happy for them. It’s just kinda topsy-turvy when I’m not the one she runs to anymore- I might have to vent a bit now and then.”

“Well, I’m all ears if you need someone to listen.”

“Aww that’s so sweet of you… Don’t think I won’t take you up on it!”

“Wouldn’t have offered if I hadn’t.”

They exchanged a smile, comfortable and teasing, and then went back to their respective activities. Blake returned to her reading, while Yang….

“Sooo…. You think they’ll make it to third base before the year’s up?”

Blake sighed and let her book fall closed with a snap.

Angry or happy, Yang Xaio Long clearly wasn’t a person for quiet afternoons of leisurely reading. And Blake was slowly starting to realize she didn’t mind…. Not too much, anyway. 


End file.
